User talk:Erebus555
A few questions Out of interest how did you get the list of tower blocks for the Manchester/Salford area? I've noticed a few missing. Do you count the ground floor as a storey? And should tower blocks be listed by local authority area or post town? :I got it off skyscrapernews. Anyones that are missing, please add them! We do count the ground floor as a storey, yes. And tower blocks should be listed by local authority area. - Erebus555 13:17, 4 September 2007 (UTC) help required! Hi I realise after finding this page that you guy are the kings of all things concrete and in tower block form! Me, i am looking for an empty or near empty tower block estate to film at in Jan 2010. Would you know of any estates with a tower block that are empty or becoming empty quite soon? Any help would be appreciated and i am sure we could immortalise you in some way! Best Vin--ATB Vinnie 23:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) empty council estates with tower blocks in the uk Hi Can anyone out there help me with this????--ATB Vinnie 19:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) moscow architecture Biennale Dear Erebus555 I am curator of the Moscow Architecture Biennale 2010. The theme is Modernization, and we want to show what can be done with post-war housing estates. I think your web-site is very interesting for our exhibition. How many projects have you covered so far? I am looking for projects for the redevelopment or renovation of these projects. Do you have any information on this? Best regards Bart Goldhoorn bg@prorus.ru Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 19:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) overton, greenock Hi there, Just a wee update for you about the area above........ Overton in greenock is an estate in greenock consisting of approx 300 Scottish special built semi's and terraces houses. These are primarily two story and split level houses... there are no flats/tenement type buildings in this estate at all... holefarm / peat road are independent areas and are considered separate. Overton is still considered one of greenocks better areas to stay and offers great views over the river and the cowal hills. I stayed there for over 30 years and its one of the few places I would move back to. Please can you remove the run down and derelict references Cheers Marty I know you from Wikipedia. Proxima Centauri 18:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Thanks for the welcome, Great site, i really like the idea of recording information around us, that would otherwise end up being lost. I'll put a few entries in, that i see may have not been placed on the site yet, like i just have done. Also, is there anyway, of updating some of the other entries, for instance if i get a photo of somewhere, and then upload it, even if i didn't start the entry? Thanks Dave Maple House, Deptford Hi there, I was wondering where you got the 1940s artist's impression of Maple House, Idonia Street, Deptford. I am buying a flat in the building and would love to get hold of a print of this. Thanks so much, Ivy 20:26, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, sorry for the late reply. I found it on the Lewisham Borough Council's website, I believe. - Erebus555 05:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'm in Ashthorpe, have been for 4 years. I love it here, but they are coming down, waiting to get moved very soon, probably get Cambridge or GTS, hopefully. London Wiki I am developing the London Wiki - http://london.wikia.com/wiki/London_Wiki - and would welcome any suitable contributions. And on the Local History Wiki there is a (partial) list of city wikis http://localhistory.wikia.com/wiki/City_Wikis if people wish to make use of it. Jackiespeel (talk) 22:14, September 18, 2012 (UTC) researching deptford Hi, I am an archiecture student writing an essay on my previous residence Maple House. http://ukhousing.wikia.com/wiki/Maple_House, I was wondering where you found the artist impression of the housing estate. I've tried Lewisham Archives, but I have not been struck with much luck. Also, do you know where I could find more information and plans of Maple house or even Deptford in general. Kind regards, Quyen 00:56, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Building Name changes ? Just wondering how a wiki handles name changes. In Bootle, two of the Greenfields site tower blocks have completed refurbishment (Salisbury House and Chestnut House) where there are now two extra floors, and they have been renamed Wren House and Cygnet House, respectively. I made some changes to the entry for Salisbury House, but couldn't rename it Wren House. Happy for the alteration I made to be undone, of course. Web Dude (local resident) 18:48, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Helping hand Greetings! Just checking in to see if you like some help here with your background/wordmark logo/main page. Please let me know if you'd be interested in a helping hand, and we can come up with a plan. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Dear, I am looking to get full list of all housing estate in UK if possible with city + postcode. exemple: Andover Estate , Holloway, N7. Do you have kind of thing? Regards, Fabrice ( fabest11@hotmail.com ) 76 Collina Street Glasgow Hello I live in the high flats at 76 Collina in the Valley Maryhill area of Glasgow. The area has all been demolished years ago and my block is the only block left standing. Where did you get information stating the block is going to be demolished by 2016? It has recently been externally insulated and painted. Any help appreciated, thank you 03:07, Oakham house Hi I lived here in lamport house from 1988 to 1995 i cant remember a murder my friend lived in same block oakham but also cant remember it. Can you tell me where you got that info from... i loved living in those flats. Made so many friends. karen